A l'aide, les martiens débarquent !
by shinevousadoore
Summary: Que se passerait-il si des extra-terrestres débarquant d'une autre dimension décident d'aider Wilson à séduire House ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **A l'aide, les martiens débarquent !

**Pairing : **Wilson/House

**Résumé** **: **Que se passerait-il si des extra-terrestres débarquant d'une autre dimension décident d'aider Wilson à séduire House ?

**Rating** **:** T

**Disclamer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Attention, il ne faut pas prendre cette fic au sérieux, vous serez prévenus^^

OoO

« - Où somme-nous ?

- Dimension 5875, Système Solaire de type II, Planète Terre. Mon GPS intergalactique viens de nous trouver un guérisseur humain, il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi. Allons-y mon cher, il faut que tu te soignes et nous en profiterons pour faire notre exposé sur les humains.

- Bonne idée, allons-y ! »

Sur cette idée, nos bons amis les martiens se dirigèrent vers Princeton-Plaisboro.

OoO

**Pov Wilson**

« - Comment ça, Stacy est revenue ?

- Elle a rompu avec son mari, et du coup, elle a décidé de m'inviter à dîner ! C'est Cuddy qui va être contente ! Elles vont se battre pour moi, ça va être un vrai combat de coqs !

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je sortirais avec celle qui gagnera le combat à mort. 100 $ sur Cuddy !

- House !

- Ben quoi ? Toutes les femmes veulent mon corps ! Tu crois qu'on pourrais faire un plan à trois ?

- Tu n'en est pas encore là, House, ne serais-ce qu'avec Cuddy.

- Quel choix cornélien entre Stacy et Cuddy. Tu prendrais qui à ma place ? Cuddy à de plus gros seins que Stacy mais...

- Ça suffit, House. Ne joue pas avec elles. »

J'aperçus Stacy qui arrivait et qui se dirigea vers nous lorsqu'House lui fit un signe pour qu'elle nous rejoigne. Dégoûté, je me levais de la table de la cafétéria, balbutia quelques mots d'excuses et parti en direction de mon bureau, laissant le reste de mon assiette à House. Sachant qu'il en ferait bonne usage. Je soupirais. Pourquoi étais-je tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui ne pourrais m'aimer comme je l'aime ? Et depuis quand le célèbre misanthrope de l'hôpital était la proie des femmes ? D'un geste sec, j'ouvris la porte de mon bureau que j'avais visiblement oublié de fermer à clé. J'attrapais mon ordinateur et me mis à mettre à jour le dossier de mes patients, tentant d'oublier la souffrance que je ressentait. Je sentait mon ami s'éloigner de moi pourtant j'étais content de savoir qu'House pourrait peut-être enfin goûter au bonheur. J'entendis soudain le bruit de verre brisé et releva la tête, surpris. Deux êtres étranges se tenaient devant moi, le premier avais un bandeau sur les yeux et ressemblait vaguement à un Pikachu vert volant, l'autre avait deux têtes qui semblait ne représentait qu'une seule et unique personne. Chose assez étrange par ailleurs. Je me levais, abasourdis, les détaillas en profondeurs et parvint à la conclusion suivante : J'étais en train de rêver.

« - Ce spécimen humain à l'air parfait !

-Si tu le dis, mon cher. Essayons d'établir un contact amical avec un être inférieur.

- L'être inférieur vous entends, hein. Pourquoi faut-il que je rêve d'être venu d'une autre planète ? Je préférerais rêver de House, tant qu'à faire.

- Vous ne rêvez pas Humain. Nous venons solliciter votre aide mais avant permettez-nous de vous demander votre nom.

- Je suis le docteur James Wilson, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je me nomme Couscous et voici mon ami Gilbert, (il désigna le _truc_ qui ressemblait à un Pikachu) à perdu la vue dans la dernière dimension, nous voudrions que vous le soigniez. »

- Je m'approchais de l'extraterrestre et ôta la bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux. Je crois que je devais avoir l'air blasé.

«- c'est merveilleux, j'ai retrouvé la vue !

- Je suis si heureux pour toi, mon ami.

- Comment puis-je vous remercier, Docteur ?

- Je vous en pris, je ne souhaite rien en échange.

- Nous allons réaliser votre souhait le plus cher.

- Mais...

- Chez nous, refuser un cadeau est synonyme de guerre, êtes-vous sûr de refuser notre offre ?

- Vous ne pouvais m'offrir ce que je désire.

- Faux, nous allons vous aider à séduire l'homme que vous aimez, mais si vous voulez y arriver, ils va nous falloir toutes les cartes en main.

- Comment avez-vous pu savoir que c'était ce que je désirais ?

- C'est grâce à mon pouvoir. Bien, je sais par quoi nous allons procéder. Je vous promet que vous gagnerez face à vos rivales. Couscous, le slorg. »

Couscous sorti une sphère bleu pâle qui se mis à scintiller en ma direction. Sa lumière m'aveugla et quelques instants plus tard, je sombrai.

**xxx**

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre^^


	2. la mauvaise surprise de Wilson

**Titre : **A l'aide, les martiens débarquent !

**Pairing : **Wilson/House

**Résumé** **: **Que se passerait-il si des extra-terrestres débarquant d'une autre dimension décident d'aider Wilson à séduire House ?

**Rating** **:** T

**Disclamer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait assez plaisir^^

**Bonne lecture.**

OoO

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, maudissant la lumière qui me brûlait la rétine. Il me fallut quelques instants avant de me rendre compte que j'étais allongé sur un sol dur et froid. Celui de mon bureau, visiblement. Je me souvenais de mon rêve, assez plaisant dans son ensemble. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentait différent. J'avais l'impression qu'une voix me murmurais doucement que les ennuis commençaient. Je me hissais sur la chaise de mon bureau, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : Dormir. Je m'étirai et aperçut que mes habits avaient changé, je n'avais plus ma chemise grise de ce matin. Surpris, je me levais et trébuchais, m'étalant sur le côté. Je regardais pendant quelques secondes ce qui m'avait fait trébucher. Chose que je regardais avec incompréhension, pourquoi portais-je des escarpins et une robe ? Soudain, j'aperçus une femme assez belle, d'une quarantaine d'année dans le reflet du miroir. L'évidence me frappa : c'était moi.

« - Ah, vous êtes réveillée !

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Nous vous avons donné une nouvelle carte en main.

- Je suis devenue une _femme _!

- C'est essentiel pour réaliser votre souhait.

- En gardant mon apparence ! Retransformez-moi comme avant, je vous pries.

- Ce n'est guère possible. Nous n'avons plus l'énergie nécessaire, il va falloir faire avec.

- Personne ne va me reconnaître !

- Nous avons modifiés tout les souvenirs des gens qui vous connaissent ainsi que vos papiers d'identités.

- Vous n'avez pas pu effacer mes mariages !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, pas pour ça, nous avons modifiés leurs souvenirs.

- Ça veut dire que tout le monde croit que je suis de l'autre bord ? Oh mon dieu, non...

- Ne vous en faite pas, les relations que vous aviez sont les mêmes qu'avant.

- Super. »

Je me levai puis me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et ne tarda pas à trébucher à cause de mes chaussures. Je les ôtaient, les pris dans ma main et me dirigeai vers le bureau de ce cher House. Ce qui m'arrivait était surement une des ses blagues douteuses. En tout cas, il allait m'entendre. Je ne croyais pas à tout cela un seul instant. Sois il m'avait drogué, avait trouvé une de ses techniques secrètes pour me faire chier, sois j'avais des hallucinations. Inutile de préciser que je préférais la première option. J'entendais les appels de ses foutus extra-terrestres m'appeler en me disant que ce que je faisais ne servirais à rien et que j'étais le seul à les voir. J'ouvris violemment la porte du bureau de House, faisant sursauter ses larb... collaborateurs.

«- Alors, là, tu as dépassé les bornes House ! Je veux bien être victime de certains de tes coups tordus mais là tu vas trop loin !

- Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat. De quoi suis-je accusé votre honneur ?

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi !

- hé, j'ai rien fait pour une fois !

- Non, à peine ! Où tu as mis mes affaires ?

- Je ne les ai pas touchées, que t'arrive-t-il, Wilson ? Attends, laisse-moi deviné, tu as parlée à des martiens ?

- Justement !

- Tu as vu les martiens ? Zut alors t'aurais pu m'appeler ! T'as pris des photos, au moins ? On va pouvoir se faire un max si on les vends !

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Dr Wilson, vous allez bien ? Demanda Numéro Treize en s'approchant de moi. Elle a les pupilles dilatées et fait de l'hyperventilation : elle fait une crise de panique.

- Elle ? »

Ça allait beaucoup trop loin pour une des blagues de House, je savais que les membres de son équipe ne se mêlait jamais de ses blagues. je me sentais de plus en plus mal, chutant sur les genoux mais fut rattrapé par Numéro Treize, je voulais que tout cela cesse. Ma vision se floutait de plus en plus et je perdais connaissance.

OoO

Je reprenais doucement connaissance, entendant vaguement des voix : celle de Cuddy et l'autre de House. Parlant sûrement à mon sujet.

« - Vous avez dépassées les limites, House ! Je veux bien que vous l'embêtiez mais de là à faire faire une crise de panique à cette pauvre Wilson ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Rien, justement, pour une fois ! J'ai juste échangé les dossiers de ses patients avec ceux de la morgue, c'est là où ils finiront de toutes façon.

- Vous me ferez 8h00 de consultation cette semaine. Et ne dites pas que vous n'avez rien fait.

- Mais...

- Non négociable et présentez lui des excuses ! »

J'ouvris les yeux, sous le choc. J'avais bien entendu ? Elle avait bien dis ''cette'' ? C'est pas vrai, je n'avais donc pas rêvé... J'espère sincèrement que ce cauchemar ce terminera rapidement. Chose dont je doutai, désormais. Si ça se trouve, j'étais en enfer et je...

« - Ah, la belle au bois dormant se réveille ! Si j'avais su que tu avais mal pris mes commentaires sur ta taille de bonnet...

- Ça suffit House.

- Ben quoi ?

- Au fait, ton patient ?

- Guéri. Cancer du pancréas.

- Pas si guéri que ça.

- Mon boulot est fini.

- D'accord.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas de remontrance sur mon insensibilité ? Cuddy, Wilson s'est lobotomisée par les martiens !

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Me demanda Cuddy.

- Fatiguée.

- Vous prendre la fin de la semaine.

- Et moi aussi je suis fatigué ! Je peux avoir aussi la fin de la semaine ?

- Ne comptez pas la-dessus, House.

- Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de prendre la fin de semaine.

- C'est un ordre, Dr Wilson.

- Tu nous a fait un beau trip sur les extra-terrestres. Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait l'air louche, la bouffe de la cantine.

- J'étais fatiguée, je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai dis, mentis-je.

- Dommage, si c'était vrai, t'aurais fait la une du _New York Time. »_

Je tournais la tête sur le côté, apercevant les deux extra-terrestres qui prenaient des notes sur ce que semblerais être un bloc-notes. Terriblement moderne pour des êtres venus d'ailleurs.

« - Vous auriez dû vous tenir tranquille, la transformation coûte beaucoup d'énergie à l'utilisateur tant qu'il n'a pas réalisé son souhait.

- Sans blague, j'avais pas compris.

- Pas le peine de nous dire cela sur un ton ironique.

- Eh, Wilson, tu parles à tes amis imaginaires ?

- Ils m'écoutent eux, au moins. »

Quelqu'un se mis à frapper à la porte puis rentra. C'était Numéro Treize. Elle s'approcha du lit en souriant.

« - Contente de voir que vous alliez mieux, Dr Wilson. Je me suis permise de vous apportez un beignet.

- Euh, merci.

- Je vais vous laissez, à bientôt. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle sortit.

« - N'empêche, tu devrais boire un café avec Numéro Treize, tu me raconterais tout sur mon équipe !

- Tu fais toujours en sorte que de foirer tous mes rencards, pourquoi veux-tu que je sorte avec un membre de ton équipe ?

- Pour les infos et les potins. Rien de sérieux.

- Compte pas là dessus.

- Pourquoi ? En plus, ce refus viendrais-t-il du fait que depuis quelque temps tu es attirée par les hommes. Et ne me me mens pas.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Je viens de faire des paris avec tes patients et le personnel de l'hôpital : Qui décrocheras ton petit cœur fragile ?

- Je ne suis pas fragile. Et comment ça, tu as parié sur moi ?

- Je vais gagner un max grâce à toi !

- Au fait, je pourrais sortir quand ?

- Demain. »

OoO

House me regardait toujours, réfléchissant sûrement à la future crasse qu'il me ferait lorsque je sortirai de l'hôpital.

« - N'y pense même pas.

- J'ai rien dis !

- Tu réfléchis à la future façon de me faire chier.

- Ben oui, tu dis ça comme si c'était un problème.

- Tu pourras passer chez moi, nourrir Sarah ?

- Tu t'es toujours pas débarrassée de ce sac à puces ? Ne t'en fait pas je suis sûre que si je laisse la fenêtre ouverte, elle...

- C'est un chat, elle ne tombera pas de la fenêtre.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis...

- Tu n'as pas intérêt, House.

- D'accord.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? J'ai pas besoin de te menacer pour que tu passes t'occuper de mon chat ? Serais-ce de la culpabilité envers moi ?

- Ben non, je pourrais fouiller librement chez toi, si tu n'y es pas. Bon, je vais y aller. Ton frigo est plein, j'espère.

- À demain, House. »

Fatiguée, je me couchai, sous l'observation des deux extra-terrestres qui semblaient de plus en plus intéressés par ce qui se passait.

**XXX**

** Voilà la fin du chapitre, à bientôt pour le prochain !**


	3. Une chance sur un milliard ?

**Titre : **A l'aide, les martiens débarquent !

**Pairing : **Wilson/House

**Résumé** **: **Que se passerait-il si des extra-terrestres débarquant d'une autre dimension décident d'aider Wilson à séduire House ?

**Rating** **:** T

**Disclamer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent.

**Merci pour les personnes qui ont commentées cette histoire, cela m'a fait très plaisir^^**

Bonne lecture à vous.

OoO

« - Vous vivez ici, Dr Wilson ?

- Oui.

- Pourriez-vous nous dire qu'elle est cette créature ?

- C'est ma chatte, Sarah.

- On pourra la manger ?

- Ou la disséquer ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre !

- Alors des expériences dessus ? On pourra la tremper dans un bain d'acide ?

- Non !

- On peut la manger alors ?

- Elle est pas encore assez grosse pour la manger ?

- C'est mon animal de compagnie, et comme ça l'indique, elle me tient compagnie. C'est donc hors de question de la manger ou de faire des expériences dessus. »

Ignorant les regards d'aliens battus qu'ils m'envoyaient pour que je cède. Je partis en direction de ma chambre, en quête de mes papiers d'identités. Mon prénom avait changé, normal, vu que ''James'' ne convenait pas pour une femme. Ma carte indiquait :

''Jennifer Wilson'' à la place. Sérieusement, mes parents m'auraient appelée _Jennifer. _Je n'étais pas prête à m'y habituer à ce prénom. Tant qu'on m'appellerait Wilson, ça irai.

_« - _Dr Wilson, venez voir ce que nous avons fait à Sarah !

- Rien de grave, j'espère !

- Non, ne vous en faites pas ! »

Mouais, ça j'en étais pas si sûr... Par prudence, il fallait mieux allez vérifier : Sarah était allongée sur le canapé et m'observait.

« - J'ai faim. Nourris-moi. Je veux du saumon fumé accompagné d'une sauce à l'herbe à chat. Et ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches.

- C'est super, hein, doc' ! Vous pourrez désormais converser avec un être d'une autre race que l'a votre ! Gilbert, apporte le questionnaire, ça va augmenter notre note pour l'exposé si on a des témoignages !

- On sent ta chance extraordinaire, Wilson. Il y avait une chance sur 100 milliard que des extra-terrestres décident de t'aider en te changeant en femme, en rendant la magnifique chatte que je suis douée de parole. Jackpot !

- Je sais, je l'avais compris...

- Au fait, mon cher Couscous, il faut que nous mettions au point notre plan diabolique !

- En faisant quoi ? En trempant Sarah dans un bain d'acide ou en transformant le reste des hommes en femmes ? Je donne pas cher du reste de l'humanité.

- Gilbert, j'ai eu une idée pour notre plan diabolique diaboliquement génial !

- Bon courage, leur idée à l'air fumeuse. Bon en attendent, nourris-moi.»

Je soupirai Sarah avait raison, nous suivîmes les deux extra-terrestres qui se dirigeait vers ma chambre et s'approchèrent de mon armoire.

« - Nous avons lu dans notre manuel _Comment comprendre et s'intégrer chez des êtres inférieurs doués de communications et..._

- Pas la peine de donner le titre, il a l'air interminable.

- Il faut juste que vous ajustiez vos tenues de façon à ce qui ça lui plaise.

- Super. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez choisis ? Une tenue de call-girl ? »

J'ouvris mon armoire et observa avec méfiance son contenu, sortant en premier une paire de talon de 5 centimètres...

« - C'est pour ramasser les feuilles mortes tout en marchant ? Quelle étrange idée !

- Mais non, cher ami, c'est pour donner l'illusion qu'on est plus grand. Ne cherche pas la logique des humains.

- Tu as raison. Bon, Docteur, vous les mettez ?

- Je ne mettrais pas ça ! Je ne ferais même pas 2 mètres, de plus, hier encore j'étais un homme ! Il me reste de la dignité.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous n'avez que ça, et justement en tant qu'ancien homme vous savez ce qui plaît. »

Je soupirai, je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. Il me fallut deux bonnes heures pour maîtriser ces engins diaboliques sous les rires de Sarah, qui se foutait ouvertement de ma pomme. Être une femme n'a vraiment rien de facile. Franchement, il y a pas assez de cas désespérés sur terre pour que ce soit sur moi que ça tombe ?

« - Maintenant qui tu marches correctement avec tes chaussures, fais moi cuire du saumon.

- D'accord, je vais t'ouvrir ta pâté.

- Je veux pas de pâté, encore moins de croquettes. Je veux du saumon fumé.

- Ne compte pas la dessus.

- En es-tu sûr ? »

Sarah sorti ses griffes, aiguisées, ultime menace. Avec des gouttes de sueurs froides, je partis préparer le repas de Sarah me promettant de ne pas céder la prochaine fois.

**OoO**

« - Docteur Wilson, nous allons vous exposez notre plan diabolique diaboliquement génial !

- Je suppose que vous ne voudrez pas l'abandonner ?

- Ben non, pourquoi ferions-nous ça ?

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Vous devez le rendre jaloux. »

Je soupirai, il n'y avais rien de pire que de rendre House jaloux. Il me le ferai payer au centuple ainsi que la personne qui avais eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. À part ce petit détail, l'idée pouvais passer.

« - D'ailleurs votre ami arrive.

- Hein ? Où est-il ?

- En bas de votre immeuble.

- Filez dans la chambre d'ami, je ne veux pas vous entendre et Sarah vous surveillera. »

La mine scandalisée des aliens me fit sourire.

« - Une dernière chose, si jamais je vous entend, ne serais-ce qu'un petit peu, je vous renvoi chez vous à coup de pieds au fesses. Ai-je était claire ?

- Oui. Nous serons aussi discret que d'habitude.

- Ça promet... »

Deux minutes plus tard, House s'était tranquillement installé dans le salon, il avait apporté de la nourriture chinoise. Visiblement, il se croyait coupable du fait que je me sois évanouie. Je souris intérieurement. Je trouverai le moyen d'en profiter le plus efficacement possible.

XxX

Pov House

Dans ce bas monde, ils y avaient les idiots d'un côté et les idiots de l'autre. Le conclusion était donc simple. Il n'y avait que des idiots -sauf moi, bien évidemment- dans ce monde. Wilson ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. On pouvait également dire d'elle que c'était une andouille. Elle passait son temps à réconforter ses petits cancéreux et à leurs donner tous ce dont ils avaient besoins. Quitte à ne plus avoir de vie privée et ne plus tenir compte de sa propre santé. Il fallait donc que je remédie à cela. Mardi, je frapperai un grand coup. Ahlala, Grégory House ta propre bonté te perdras ! J'étais vraiment si généreux de m'occuper du cas désespéré de Wilson ! Mais j'étais si brillant qu'il fallait qu'elle en profite. Je pensais déjà à sa future réaction. Un sourire de loup s'étira sur mon visage et je savourais mon génie.

**XXX**

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **A l'aide, les martiens débarquent !

**Pairing : **Wilson/House

**Résumé** **: **Que se passerait-il si des extra-terrestres débarquant d'une autre dimension décident d'aider Wilson à séduire House ?

**Rating** **:** T

**Disclamer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Merci à **Fan**, **Pomme**, **Anna** et **Anonyme** pour leurs rewiers qui m'ont fait très plaisir^^

XxX

Pov House

Je regardais mes larbins qui avançaient des théories sur l'état de mon patient. Celle de Foreman était la bonne mais les voir se disputer était une source d'amusement non négligeable. Cependant la prochaine crasse que je ferais à Wilson m'amuserai bien plus que tout le reste.

« - Foreman a raison, c'est un cancer. Trouvez où il se cache et envoyez en Oncologie. Au fait je vous veux dans une heure dans le hall. Toute personne absente sera virée. »

Je prie quelques instants pour observer leurs têtes : blasées pour Foreman et Taub, amusée pour Chase, surprise pour Numéro 13. Ils me regardaient d'un air méfiant, se demandant qui aurait le malheur de subir ma farce. Pourtant, le plus long serait d'attendre une heure. Je regarderai donc ma série télévisée dans la chambre d'un patient comateux ou végétatif. Grâce à moi, ils entendent autre chose que leurs moniteurs cardiaques. Merci qui ?

XxX

J'observai avec une attention toute particulière ma montre. C'était l'heure. J'avais soigneusement bippé tout le monde, et tel le peuple devant leur souverain, ils me regardaient avec curiosité. Je frappais avec ma canne le bord du muret de l'étage, cela fit un bruit épouvantable, mettant fin à toute conversation.

« - Mesdames, Messieurs, Patients mourants, vous connaissez tous le Dr Wilson. Qui ne connais pas la gentille, douce et compatissante Dr Wilson ? Sachez qu'elle aime autant les filles que les garçons, chef du service d'Oncologie. Elle est bien entendu célibataire. Pour tous pari, adressez au Dr Grégory House.»

Pile à ce moment, Wilson que j'avais bippé avec une minute de retard entra dans le hall. Une infirmière s'approcha d'elle, surement pour lui explique la situation. Par sécurité, je filai dans mon bureau où mes larbins ne tardèrent à me rejoindre.

« - Vous avez de ces idées... 200 $ avec une personne inconnue.

- 200 $ avec elle et le Dr Condo*.

- 200 $ qu'elle va rester célibataire vu la honte que vous lui avez mis.

- Quel rabat-joie ce Foreman ! Soyez imaginatif !

- 200 $ sur Wilson et Numéro 13 !

- Quoi ? Je suis hors course, moi !

- C'est le jeu.

- Très bien, soyez sûr que vous venez de perdre 200 $.

- Je sais, mais il faut qu'il y est quelqu'un qui te mette sur la liste.

- Très bien. Votre stupidité va vous sûrement vous coûter 200 $. »

En parlant du loup, je vis Wilson qui arrivait, visiblement furieuse. C'est bizarre, en colère elle avait la démarche d'un homme, mais bon... Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma sans ménagement.

« - House, je vais te tuer et jeter ton corps dans le fleuve le plus proche !

- Rien que ça ? J'espérais mieux ta part, Wilson. Comme des remerciements !

- Non, le meurtre est le plus adapté.

- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrais ! Du calme, le labrador ! On sais parfaitement que le jour où tu feras du mal à une mouche, tu seras crédible.

- N'en sois pas si sur, House. Vu tes antécédents, je suis sûr qu'on me remerciera ! »

Je souris intérieurement, ma mission qu'était sauver Willy... pardon Wilson, marchait à merveille. Mon intelligence était vraiment redoutable. Qu'est-ce que j'allais m'amuser ! J'eus un sourire de requin, que notre chère oncologue remarqua.

« - Je connais ce sourire... Je ne veux pas me mêler de tes plans foireux. Trouve-toi une autre bonne poire ! »

Sur ces mots, Wilson parti en retraite vers son bureau. Je soupirai, comme si quelqu'un pouvait rivaliser avec elle...

«- Allez recueillir les paris avant que Cuddy ne nous refile un patient mourant.»

Mes sous-fifres n'eurent pas le temps de partir de mon bureau que notre chère Cuddy arriva.

«- Femme de 45 ans, douleur abdominale, hémorragies multiples, conjonctivite, apparition de plaques sur tout le corps, toux sèche alternée avec une toux grasse, aphasie et perte soudaine de la mobilité ainsi que...

- Tous ça dans un seul corps ? Je prend ! »

Cuddy me tendis le dossier et parti vers la sortie mais se retourna vers moi au dernier moment.

« - Ce que vous avez fait est odieux ! »

- Je m'en doutais... c'était trop beau que Cuddy ne m'impose pas son opinion.

«- Je fais ça pour elle, c'est gentil de ma part !

- Non, ce n'est pas gentil ! Continuez comme ça et Wilson finira par vous fuir et ce sera bien fait pour vous ! »

Comme si Wilson pouvait me laisser. Elle était plus fidèle que Lassie. Cuddy reparti, visiblement en colère. Je vis Cameron qui s'approchait de mon bureau et y rentra.

« - Je suis venu pour parier.

- Mon dieu ! Cameron qui viens faire un pari ! La fin du monde est pour bientôt ! Ce soir j'irai prier à l'église !

- Si je ne le fais pas, vous enverrais vos larbins mettre le bordel dans mon service.

- Moi ? Dis-je avec un faux sourire innocent. Pour qui me prenais vous ?

- Pour ce que vous êtes. »

Elle sorti 500$ sous les yeux ébahis de mes sous-fifres.

« - 500 $ sur vous et Wilson. »

J'observai Cameron comme un crocodile observe sa proie. Elle ne flancha pas, souris et parti, fière d'elle. Mes employés me regardaient d'un air amusé, Chase se retenait de rire. Quant je pense qu'il avait épousé ça...

« - Le premier qui dis quelque chose, regrettera d'être né. Bon passons à notre patiente, j'attends vos propositions.»

**XXX**

*saison 8, épisode 19

A bientôt pour la suite, qui sera posté durand le début des vacances^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **A l'aide, les martiens débarquent !

**Pairing : **Wilson/House

**Résumé** **: **Que se passerait-il si des extra-terrestres débarquant d'une autre dimension décident d'aider Wilson à séduire House ?

**Rating** **:** T

**Disclamer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Les chapitres seront un peu plus long à être posté, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de les écrire. Désolée^^'

OoO

Pov Wilson

Après avoir été dire à House ma façon de penser, je filai dans mon bureau. J'avais vraiment honte. House s'était surpassé cette fois ci. Avec soulagement, je fermai la porte et m'allongeai sur mon fauteuil sous l'œil analytique de mes deux extra-terrestres. J'avais eu trop peur de les laisser chez moi sans occupation.

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous aimez un humain pareil. Il vous à humiliée et à fait des paris.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Nous savons tout.

- Vous pensez pouvoir m'avoir sa feuille de pari ?

- Ça vous rendrais service ?

- Oui, ça m'arrangerais beaucoup. »

Ils se regardèrent et firent apparaître la fiche des paris.

« - C'est une copie. Cela vous fait-il plaisir ?

- Oui, merci. »

Je souris, ils étaient gentils mais c'étaient de gros boulets. Je regardai cette maudite feuille : presque tout l'hôpital avait voté y compris Cameron. Un grand bruit me fit relever la tête : c'était House.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Cameron pour qu'elle vote ?

- Mais rien voyons, pour qui me prends-tu ? Et comment tu as eu ça ?

- Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas.

- Vas-y.

- C'est mes amis les extra-terrestres.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Je ne te crois pas. Je trouverai comment tu l'as eu.

- On ne gagne pas à tous les coups, House. »

Une lueur de surprise traversa son regard. Lueur qu'il chassa bien vite au profit d'un sandwich qu'il sorti de sa poche. Je jubilais intérieurement. Je savais qu'House ne trouverai jamais comment j'aurai eu sa feuille. Son foutu sandwich me rappelai que j'avais faim. Je regardai l'heure, il était midi. J'avais faim mais j'avais trop honte pour sortir manger. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et releva la tête pour observer House. Il me regardait bizarrement.

« - Et ta patiente ?

- Elle saigne de partout, on lui déjà trouvée trois maladies sous-jacentes.

- Eh ben, elle est toute déglinguée ta patiente.

- Je te le fais pas dire. Bon je te laisse, mes larbins doivent avoir fini toute les analyses. »

House fila de mon bureau, tout en croquant avec provocation dans son sandwich. J'allai replonger dans mon dossier lorsque que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pour une fois que quelque qu'un _frappait à ma porte _:mon bureau était un véritable moulin à vent_. _Je fit rentrer la personne, intriguée, c'était Condo.

« - Bonjour Dr Wilson, j'étais venu voir comment vous alliez. House y est allée fort avec vous. »

J'hochais la tête affirmativement. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

« - Je vous est apporté un sandwich , je me suis douté que vous n'iriez pas manger. »

Je lui sortit un sourire Made in Cameron, en le remerciant chaleureusement. Il discuta avec moi un bon moment. C'était assez agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un de ''normal'', qui ne venez pas me voir juste parce qu'il avait un problème avec House. Je souris et repris mon inintéressant dossier.

OoO

L'heure de ma montre indiquait 17h30. C'était l'heure d'aller voir mon frère Danny. Je soupirai en voyant House qui s'incrustait naturellement dans ma voiture. Il avait pris l'habitude de m'accompagner voir mon frère et attendre dans le hall. Bizarrement j'avais un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait la rencontre. House s'occupait de faire la conversation, il pouvait se montrer extrêmement bavard lorsqu'il le voulait.

J'entrai dans la chambre d'hôpital de mon frère avec une certaine appréhension. D'ailleurs il me regarda étrangement et ne me salua pas comme il le faisait d'habitude.

« - Qui êtes vous ? »

Je fus quelques secondes interloquée. Danny m'avait oubliée ? À moins que...

« - C'est moi, ta sœur .

- Je n'ai pas de sœur !

- C'est moi James !

- Tu n'es pas mon frère !

- J'ai changé d'apparence à mais c'est toujours moi ton frère !

- Non, tu n'est pas James ! Je veux voir mon frère !

- Calme-toi, Danny ! C'est moi ! »

Une infirmière attirée par les bruits était entrée dans la chambre. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et s'adressa à mon frère.

« - Calmez-vous Danny, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce n'est pas mon frère !

- Allons, vous n'avez pas de frère, Danny. Vous avez une sœur, Jennifer. »

Mon frère était fou, la machine de ses foutus aliens n'avaient pas donc marché sur lui. Je pris alors conscience que mes joues étaient mouillées : je pleurai. Non seulement Danny ne me reconnaissais pas mais en plus les médecins allez croire à une rechute de sa part. Je filai donc de la chambre et arriva dans le hall ne pensant qu'à rentrer chez moi. Une main m'attrapa l'épaule m'arrêtant dans mon élan. C'était House. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à serrai House dans mes bras, pleurant pour de bon.

_XxX_

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, à bientôt pour la suite^^


End file.
